Flicker noise is a dominant noise source in metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices at low frequencies. In battery-driven circuits where signal-to-noise ratio cannot be improved at the cost of power consumption, a reduction of flicker noise is desired. Additionally, flicker noise deteriorates the performance of RF circuits having low frequency flicker noise being mixed and translated to higher frequencies in devices such as frequency mixers and voltage controlled oscillators.